Gordon Sargent
Irish- American |affiliations = McReary Crime Family Stevie Niko Bellic Kenny Petrovic |voice = David Conley |status = Alive }} 'Gordon "Gordo" Sargent '''is a supporting character in ''Grand Theft Auto IV. He is an enforcer for the McReary crime family and is a friend of Kenny Petrovic, one of Liberty City's biggest gangsters. He's also probably connected with the Messina crime family in gambling business through Mark Volpe, an Italian Capo based in Dukes. Description Gordon is a member of the McReary crime family who often worked with fellow members Patrick McReary and Michael Keane. He frequents several bookmakers, often using the money he earns from criminal activities to pay them. Gordon accompanied Patrick, Michael and Niko Bellic to an Ancelotti waste management plant at Colony Island, shooting their way in and successfully stealing the Ancelotti's payment. Sargent and Keane provided covering fire as Patrick and Niko made their escape. Later on, Gordon assisted with the 'storage' of the kidnapped mob daughter, Gracie Ancelotti, who was snatched by Niko. Gordon stayed holed up with Gracie for a time, until the Ancelotti Family made a deal to trade her for the diamonds stolen from the Libertonian Museum deal by The Lost Brotherhood. Gordon always complains about the place of the McReary's in the criminal food chain in Liberty City. He takes orders from Packie, but often argues with him and mocks him. It is possible that the only authority for Gordon is Gerald McReary, because Packie always says that Gordon can't be so brave in front of him. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Waste Not Want Knots * I'll Take Her * (Ransom) * She's a Keeper Gallery Ransom-GTAIV-Gordon.jpg|Gordon watching Gracie while sitting infront of Niko Bellic. Trivia * In the cutscene for Waste Not Want Knots, Gordon is left-handed, but during gameplay he is right-handed. * According to Michael Keane, Gordon lost a large bet over the previous night's Liberty City Swingers game in which they were defeated in the ninth after the opposing team's worst hitter hit a three-run walk-off homerun. Gordon called the ending of the game "bullshit" and that it was only bad luck and not a bad bet to make. * It is possible that Gordon will die in the mission Waste Not Want Knots, but it will result in failing the mission. Niko must follow Packie out of the warehouse and his associates stay behind and shoot the mobsters. It is best to just follow Packie and escape to the destination. * During the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, it is revealed by Kenny Petrovic that Gordon did a favor for Petrovic. * He is believed to have a gambling problem. Michael Keane warns Gordon during Waste Not Want Knots against wasting his money at the bookies. Just before Packie and Niko swim for the boat, he starts worrying about the money, stating " I don't know how my bookies gonna be about wet notes". His creditor is probably Mark Volpe from the Messina Family, based in Dukes, who rules sport gambling illegal industry for his gang. * His favorite snack seems to be Fries, possibly from Burger Shot, as he will keep asking for them during (Ransom). * After the last leader of the Irish Mob leaves Liberty City, it could be possible that Gordon has taken over the family. }} de:Gordon Sargent es:Gordon Sargent fr:Gordon Sargent nl:Gordon Sargent pl:Gordon Sargent Sargent, Gordon Sargent, Gordon Sargent, Gordon Category:McReary crime family